


Little Miss Kinky

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Face Sitting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: oh oh oh can i get one where Gabriel likes the reader because she's all innocent and one day he's looking through her phone and finds out that she has several kinks, including a daddy kink, whipped cream kink and a face sitting kink smut please i love your writing, by the wayWarnings: Smut, Daddy kink, Face sitting kink,





	Little Miss Kinky

“Hey, I’m going to take a quick shower. There’s some cake in the fridge.” You mentioned to Gabriel, who decided to drop by. The two of you had been dating for some time, not long, but long enough that you got used to the idea that he would poof in and out of your apartment. He had trickster and angel business to attend to at times, but he’d come back.  
“Sounds good.” He replied, lounging on your bed. He heard the water turn on and turned his attention to your phone set on your dresser, getting charged up. “Hmmm.” He grabbed the phone and started searching through it. Even though you shared many things with him, he still was a curious angel, wanting to know everything.   
What he found surprised him a great deal. Gabriel always found you as an innocent young girl because of the clothes you wore and how you held yourself. You weren’t a hunter and you hated horror films, but apparently you had a daddy kink, along with several others. “You dirty little girl.” He gasped, searching through your pictures. The water turned off, but Gabriel kept the phone in hand, too shocked to put it back.   
When you stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, you found Gabriel scrolling through your phone with a slight mischievous grin.   
“Oh no.” You stood, covering your face with one hand while the other held onto the towel. “Don’t tell me…”  
“Little miss kinky, eh?” Gabriel looked up at you, wiggling his eyebrows. “Never would've guessed it.” He stood up, walking towards you. “Daddy kink, huh?”  
“Yeah.” You blushed. “I just didn’t want to push it….I wasn’t sure if you’d be into that sort of thing.”  
“Honey, I’m the king of roleplay.”  
“So, you’re willing to try them?” Your eyes lit up.  
“Of course.” He grabbed your waist, pulling you closer. “I especially want to try the whole whipped cream thing. Anything involving sugar…..well I’m sold.” You gave him a kiss on the lips.  
“Well alright then.”  
Without a moment to lose, Gabriel tore off your towel, revealing your naked body to him. His lips crashed into you, backing you up against the wall. His hands squeezed your ass and he lifted you, helping you wrap your legs around his back. Once you were secure he turned and eased you down onto the bed. He loomed over you, materizling a whipped cream can and shaking it. He sprayed a letter ‘G’ on your stomach, marking you as his, then made lines down your arms and legs, before putting a single cream star on each of your nipples.   
“Now daddy’s going to take care of you.” Gabriel promised and then started at your legs, licking and sucking the whipped cream off of you. His tongue ran along your skin, making you quiver under him. After he was done with your legs, he lifted your right arm up so you could see and began making his way along it. You watched him, moaning slightly, as he went to your other arm before attacking you stomach. He licked and nipped at the letter ‘G’ he created and once your arms were free of cream you tangled them in his golden hair.   
Gabriel picked up some cream with his finger, putting it in front of your mouth, giving you a lustful grin. You happily obliged and took his thick finger in your mouth, sucking as hard as you could. He chuckled at your eagerness with a small moan escaping his lips before pulling his finger out.   
He dove back down, capturing your nipples in his mouth, teasing and licking them, making them harden under his touch. He sucked and bite at your skin, knowing there’d be marks by tomorrow.   
“Mmmmm….daddy….that feels so good.”   
“The fun has only started, sweetheart.” His eyes were fully dilated from arousal.   
Gabriel flipped you over, so you were on top, straddling his stomach. He ran his hands up and down your body, teasing your folds, making you throw your head back in a deep throated moan. “Now sweetheart, daddy wants you to sit on his face so he can eat you out.” You gave a small nod, moving up his body. “Daddy wants to taste you.” He licked his lips, making you more wet if that was even possible.   
You grabbed the headboard and positioned yourself above him, hovering slightly so you wouldn’t crush him. He forceful grabbed your hips, pulling you down a little before his tongue ran over your folds. Then his tongue circled your clit, putting pressure against it and nipping at it. You felt your core heat up with pleasure causing you to grip the headboard to steady yourself.   
One of his hands left your hip as it stroked your core, prodding at your entrance, teasing you. “You ready sweetheart?” He breathed into you.   
“Yes….yes daddy.” You stuttered out as two fingers grazed your insides. His tongue nipped at your clit and added friction making you mewl. His fingers curled inside you before scissoring, covering every inch of your womanhood. “Oh daddy….it feels so good.”  
“Anything for my girl.” He said as his fingers hit your g-spot making you give a porn star moan, filling the room. Gabriel kept pushing at your g-spot, making you clench down, almost ready to explode. “That’s right sweetheart, cum for daddy. I want to taste you.” With his added encouragement you came, quivering, moaning, and trying to stay strong as your eyes rolled back, riding out your orgasim. Gabriel kept his fingers pumping with his mouth collecting every drop of you, groaning at how good you tasted.   
After you finished he gingerly helped you lay on the bed, curling up next to him. You brushed your hand over his member, feeling it rock hard. “Daddy’s turn.” You groped at him, cupping him in your hand through the fabric.   
“I love this side of you.” With that he snapped off his clothes and you positioned your face above his member. You cupped his balls before taking his full length in your mouth. Gabriel grabbed your hair as you deep throated him. You tongue swirled around before licking the underside of him as you kept propelling yourself, thrusting his member in your mouth. “Oh fuck.” He groaned as you bite down slightly.  
You picked up the pace as Gabriel gripped your hair. You felt him twitch inside your mouth, ready to release. Another long lick of his underside made him release, moaning out your name as he came. You sucking his seed, swallowing it all, feeling the warmth go down your throat.   
After he felt limp you went back to lay beside Gabriel. He pulled you towards him, giving you a loving kiss, tasting himself on your lips.   
“That was amazing.” He breathed, kissing your forehead.  
“Anything to please you.” You nibbled on his earlobe.  
“You’re going to be the death of me.” Gabriel chuckled, turning to face you.  
“Then what a great way to go out.”


End file.
